After the Final Curtain Call
by Horrible-Nightmare
Summary: Ever wondered what happens after two characters end up sleeping with each other? Well, this story is not about it happening but more about how they would react afterwards. NEED ADVICES, this is my 2nd attempt at writing in english! Thanks and enjoy the reading


Here is my second attempt at writing in English, thanks for the support on the previous one! I hope this one will please you as well. This takes place not too long after the "Just a Picture in her Hand". Please help me out by telling me when I'm wrong!

 **After the Final Curtain Call**

I hate dramas and romantic comedies. More globally, I would say that I hate pretty much every movie not involving massive use of special effects. I mean, life is hard enough as it guys, so why the hell should we enjoy the idea of other people living the love with a capital L while we're just there, painfully trying to make a path in the real life?

Moreover, I personally think it is completely delusional to accept the fact that after the film is finished and that the two heroes eventually made up together, they will live a happy and smooth life of infinite love and compassion.

Reality doesn't work like that.

At all.

Love is not about what it took you to reach it, it's about what happens once you live it.

Love is everything that happens after the final curtain call.

"Well…"

I turn my eyes towards Yukinoshita. She looks… puzzled. Maybe "puzzled" isn't the right word… I would say… wrathful. Yeah, wrathful, that's the word.

I clear my throat with spite.

"Yeah…"

Long story short, we bonked.

"Maybe we… we should discuss all this later."

A shiver goes down my spine. In which mess did I lose myself again.

"It would indeed be the best thing to do." I start.

She takes a sip of her fuming tea, staring into space.

"Hikigaya-kun…"

I don't let her continue her sentence as I am not done as well.

"Especially if what you intend to do is sweeping the dust under the mug until it all falls back on you."

She lowers her head with a bit of sorrow in her eyes. She sighs.

"I knew you would say that."

"Then why would you even propose such a stupid idea."

She drops her cup on the coffee table in front of her and then settles more comfortably on the couch we both share.

"Because it would certainly be the case in which we suffer the less."

It is painful to see Yukinoshita giving up and running away from problems instead of facing them. I can't really blame her, tough, as I also have my part of responsibility in what happened last night.

Yesterday, after a hectic meeting with Yuigahama orchestrated by no one else than Yukinoshita Haruno, things took an unexpected turn.

By "unexpected turn", I mean that Yuigahama didn't bear Yukinoshita's explanations about the reasons why she had that picture of us in her room. That's when I learnt about the fact that the brunette kept it under her pillow, but I held back from mentioning this. The girl with pink hair, surely because she couldn't bear having her heart broken, eventually left Yukinoshita's room insulting her of, quotes: "un unfair traitor".

Saying I didn't feel bad for her would be a lie, but deep down inside of me I knew such a thing would have happened sooner or later anyway.

After this, Haruno "excused" herself by giving me and Yukinoshita a full bottle of french rosé as she admitted she didn't expected things to go that far. Apart from the fact that suggesting underage teenagers to drink alcohol isn't really ethic, it seemed like she really didn't plan for things to turn around the way they did. Of course, when she then left the room, leaving just me and Yukinoshita together, I refused to drink any of it and asked her if I could leave the place.

She didn't answer me and I took this silence for a proof of deep despair, so I decided to stay, just to make sure she would be fine.

She was the first one to pour some wine in one of the glasses Haruno previously brought, involving the following argument: "Apparently these kinds of beverages make problems look less grave than they really are."

What happened next is quite blatant, so I'll cut it short. She drank, I drank, we felt happy, we fell in each other arms puking some incredibly cringy lines before ending up in her bed as we made up under the sheets.

Even if I don't remember everything, it's clear in my mind that it felt good, for both of us. Being brainless sometimes feels good.

As I remember this, I promise myself never to touch alcohol ever in my life.

"We copulated."

I almost choke on my tea as I hear this word. What an ugly one.

She turns her eyes to place them in mine.

"What is it with you?"

I cough to evacuate the remaining tea from my throat.

"Please don't use such a disgusting word."

"Well, isn't it what we did?"

She looks embarrassed, yet her voice remains serious and pragmatical. I don't really know how to answer to that.

"We… somehow… ended up sleeping together. Maybe."

"Yes, this is what I meant, although my memory is still quite foggy, I can clearly remember what we did."

I sigh.

"Sorry."

She frowns her brows.

"Why would you?"

She really is clueless. How did all this even happen with such an innocent person.

"I don't know, for stealing your first time, perhaps."

She breaks the eye contact and seems to think for a moment. As she remains silent for quite a long time, I lose myself in undressing her with eyes. Flashes from last night appears in my mind and I quickly flush them all out before looking at anything else than her harmonious silhouette.

"If you knew me better, you would know that I am not the kind to sacralise such a trivial act. Furthermore, I don't believe you stole anything. I might have been drunk but certainly not unaware of what was happening and so I could have stopped it whenever I wanted to. Besides the fact that I don't know why I didn't, I can't really say it was such a torture either."

My eyes widen after hearing her little tirade.

"Yukinoshita Yukina, you are a mystery of human kind."

"Why that?"

I sigh loudly.

"Nevermind… Talking about it not being a torture, don't get yourself fooled by what your body can make you feel. Making love is programmed to make humans feel good."

She slightly blushes. As I realise what I just said, i myself start to feel awkward.

"I mean, when I say we made love, it's just an exp…"

"I guess it's an accurate way to say it tough."

"Huh?"

"I prefer it better. I believe."

I scratch the back of my head. My heart is pumping to much blood for it to be safe for my health. I have to change subject.

"Anyway, what should we do then?"

"I think it would be legitimate to keep this between us as it belongs to our privacy and intimacy."

"Fair point."

"And then for us specifically, I suggest we… start from the start. This shouldn't be more than… well… a surprising experience. I guess."

"Starting from the start, huh… Did it even start in the first place?"

"I wonder myself."

"So… maybe she should begin with being fri…"

"Hikigaya-kun, I already answered to that. Will not happen." She interrupts me with a gentle smile.

How frustrating.

"Well then, I believe what happened last night won't ever happen anymore then…"

Her smiles widen even more, making her definitely too cute for my mental health.

"Of course not."

/

/

/ Croco'


End file.
